Shut up and dance
by hannahace
Summary: It's Han and Leia's 2nd anniversary of marriage. Naturally, Luke and Mara are there. But when Mara becomes envious, will it cloud her judgement, and make the former emperors hand resurface, or will something amazing happen and make her life a million times better?


Mara was nearly blinded by envy and rage. How dare she talk to HER Farmboy? That bantha brained, idiotic, bleach blond... Mara had to hold herself back from lashing out. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and tried to remember who the woman talking to Luke was.

She remembered the woman to be Kate Farrington: one of the biggest flirts in the galaxy.

That only angered Mara more. She knew the woman to flirt with every man in the galaxy, taken or not. But the fact that she was flirting with Luke, (who, she knew, was one of the sexiest men in the galaxy), angered her because everyone knew that she and Luke were, as Han called them, an item.

Disgusted with not only that, but the fact that Luke seemed to be flirting back, made Mara act. She walked towards the two, who were sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

She was oblivious to the party going on around her. She hated parties as it was, but now this made it worse. And even worse than that, Luke had talked her into wearing a dress that he had bought for her.

She hated dresses, and Luke knew it. But the party was for Han and Leia's two year anniversary of their marriage, and no matter how much she didn't like parties, she wanted to go for the only reason of being there to celebrate for Han and Leia. Well, that and to let other women who would love to flirt with Luke know that he was taken.

But now that she saw that Kate was getting closer to Luke, and practically leaning on him, made her furious.

But just as she was about 30 feet from the two, Han intercepted her, seeing the look of rage on her face. He grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He nearly let her go as he saw the hate in her eyes.

He spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking towards an empty table. When she tried to fight it, he tightened her grip and muttered in her ear. "Hold on Jade, you and I need to have a talk."

Mara grumbled an inaudible answer, but stopped fighting. Han led her to the chair nearest them and took a seat across from her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Why don't you ask those bantha brained lovebirds over there?" She snapped.

"What lovebirds?" He asked, looking around.

Mara reached across the table and hit him in the shoulder. "Quit being so obvious. It's Luke and that woman Kate."

Han took one glance and burst out laughing, causing some people to look at him for a second, then go back to their conversations.

"What's so funny?" Mara asked, fuming.

"Mara, he doesn't want to be there. He's trying to get out of that conversation. He asked me for help a few minutes ago. You think he would flirt with someone like her? He only flirts with one woman, and that's you." Han assured her.

Mara was confused. "Then why doesn't he just leave?"

"Because he's too polite to go that. You know him. He was raised with manners, unlike us. He's a Farmboy, remember?"

Mara thought a moment, and a smile broke out on her face slowly. "Yea, and he needs rescuing. Thanks Solo." And with that, she was up and walking towards Luke and Kate.

Mara walked up to Luke, and sat next to him, giving him a hug. "Hi Farmboy" SHe said, purposely adding an overly loving tone to her voice to annoy Kate. She locked eyes with Kate for a moment, and could tell she was angry with her for interrupting her time with Luke.

"Hi Mara" Luke said, looking at her. SHe looked up at him, and she saw that silent thanks in his eyes. She gave a small nod that only he saw.

"Hey, why don't we dance?" She said quickly, just as Kate opened her mouth to speak.

Luke, not knowing that Kate had even tried to talk, rose from his seat. "That sounds like a good idea." He took her hand as she rose also.

Luke looked at Kate. "Excuse us." He said politely, and led Mara towards the dance floor.

With one look back at Kate, Mara smiled evilly at the angry woman, then headed with Luke to the dance floor.

Leia walked up behind Han and hugged him. He jumped slightly, causing her to laugh.

"Why are you standing here?" She asked, curiously.

"I'm watching something very interesting." Han replied, his eyes never leaving Luke and Mara as they made their way to the dance floor.

Now even more curious, Leia walked up next to her husband and looked out on the floor. SHe instantly saw her brother and Mara.

"Are you talking about-" She started, but Han cut her off.

"Yes I'm talking about them. I'd keep my eye on them if I were you. THis might prove to be an interesting night." Leia looked up at him, and saw the gleam in his eye.

"Han Solo what have you done?"

"Oh I didn't do anything. your brother did. Or rather, he will. Just watch."

And with that, the conversation ended as the couple watched, now transfixed on Luke and Mara.

Luke smiled as he led Mara onto the dance floor. Her smile hinted at something devious, but he didn't bother to ask. As he stole a glance back at the fuming Kate, Mara spoke up.

"Dont you dare look back." As he wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked up at him. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Luke smirked as he took her hand. "You're holding back."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Shut up and dance with me." With that, they were dancing to the slow and soft music.

Han grinned. "This music isnt fit for an animal." He muttered, and despite Leia's silent protests, he walked up to the mistro. a moment later, he returned to Leia's side.

"Han Solo what did you tell him?"

"I told him to play some real music."

And with that, the music stopped, and new music came on. Leia gasped and looked at her husband, He was grinning from ear to ear

Mara smiled as the music changed. "Finally, something good."

Luke couldn't help but laugh as they danced. He watched Mara's every move. SHe was so graceful how she danced. He smiled as, for the first time, he realized she was wearing the dress he had bought her for her birthday. The green, backless dress shimmered in the lights. He looked at her shoes, expecting her to be wearing high heels. no such luck. She had on old, beat up sneakers, which made him smile more. Typical Mara.

As if reading his mind, she looked up at him again.

"Like it? You know I hate heels." She said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I like it. I also know you hate dresses, and yet you wore one."

"Well I wasn't going to show up in a tank top Farmboy. That would be rude."

"Very true." He commented, and the momentary chit chat ended as they were lost in the music and dancing.

A few minutes later, as the song changed back to a slow one, Luke noticed as Han tapped on Mara's shoulder, and held out his hand as she turned around. With a look at luke, she took Han's hand, and the two began dancing. Luke started to head off the floor, when he saw Leia standing, watching. He walked over.

"May I have this dance?" He said, smiling.

Leia laughed and took his outstretched hand. "Of course you may."

Han smirked as he and Mara danced. "So, you glad you didn't kill the kid?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to kill him,"

"Oh, that's right, you were going to kill Kate."

"Solo..." Mara warned. Han raised a hand innocently.

"Alright alright. So, you love him."

"Han! That's none of your business!"

Han just laughed.

Leia spoke as she and her brother danced. "I saw how you were looking at Mara."

Luke was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I love her. I can't help it."

Leia smiled. "I know you do. But answer me one thing."

"Anything."

"How did she get you to dance? You hate dancing. when all the girls before Mara would want to dance, you would decline. But now..."

Luke mulled over his answer, and seemed lost in thought as he spoke. "Mara is different. She's not like the others. Besides..." Luke thought of a song he and Mara had heard earlier that day. "We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light."

Leia laughed at his sudden use of the song lyrics, but he continues. "She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and here we are." A few seconds passed before he added, "And I think I just realized that this is my last chance."

"Last chance for what?" Leia asked, confused.

"You'll see." As the song ended, the two separated, and Luke walked over to Han, who was walking away from Mara, who was heading to Luke. He whispered in Hans ear, and Han smiled. "Go for it kid." He said, walking off.

As Luke and Mara began dancing together again, she looked up to him. "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing sweetheart, Nothing."

Han made his way back to Leia, who was waiting for him. They began dancing, and he whispered in her ear what Luke was planning. She smiled.

"Is he really?" She asked happily.

Han nodded. "He sure is. And right now too."

Luke smiled as he and Mara swayed to the music. Mara,, noting the smile, spoke up.

"You've been smiling like that for a while now Farmboy. What's going on up in that brain of yours?"

Luke looked at her. "Mara, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I realized something a while back. You're my discothèque, Juliet teenage dream."

Mara started to laugh, but Luke put a finger to her lips. "Just hear me out." She stopped laughing, and looked at him in all seriousness.

"Deep in your beautiful, majestic, emerald eyes, I think I see the future. I feel it in my chest when look at me. I know we were bound to be together."

Mara, slowly starting to realize what was happening, felt tears coming to her eyes for the first time in years. "Luke... What are you saying?"

"Mara, I'm saying that you're my destiny. So..." Luke knelt down on one knee. Everyone in the room was watching,and the music had stopped. But he didn't care. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, and opened it. It held a diamond ring that sparkled as he held it up. "Mara Jade, will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy and marry me?"

Every woman in the room had their hand over their mouth, including Leia. Not one eye was dry in the room.

Shocked, Mara had her hand to her mouth also. As she slowly recovered from her shock, she felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you!"

Luke was up in an instant, slipping the ring on her finger. He kissed her with passion, and picked her up, spinning her around. Everyone applauded.

Han gave the signal, and the song "Shut up and Dance" began to play. The same song Luke had quoted.

As Leia hugged Luke, and Han hugged Mara, she whispered in his ear.

"Forget Luke and Kate, it's you I want to kill." She said with a laugh.

And, for once in his life, Han wasn't scared of the former Emperor's Hand's threat.


End file.
